


La persona correcta en el momento equivocado...

by KonohanaNatalie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Yaoi, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yurionice
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonohanaNatalie/pseuds/KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía hace tiempo Yuri, tú, no te habrías fijado en Viktor... Y, no me dirías que soy la persona correcta, en el momento equivocado..."Otabek X YurioYuri on Ice Yaoi





	1. La persona...

Capítulo 1. La persona…

Después de haber salvado Otabek a Yuri de sus fans, en lo alto de Barcelona, los dos se encontraban a solas, llevados ahí por el kazajo, en un momento que los reunía, después de tanto tiempo. Y, tras contarle sobre que ya se conocían de antes,

-Y entonces, para decirme todo eso me trajiste aquí, ¿no, Otabek?- cuestionó, inquieto, el ángel ruso, sin disfrutar esa puesta de sol que cubría el cielo de los dos.

-Bueno, yo, quería platicarlo sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, Yuri- expresó Altin, nervioso, pero, sabía que el ruso no tendría tanta paciencia con alguien a quién "acababa de conocer", no él, no Yuri Plisetsky.

-Lamento no poder recordarte- respondió el ojiverde, ya no tan parco, pero si bastante desconcertado aún.

-No te preocupes, sabía que no lo harías, después de todo, eras muy joven y, yo era solo un alumno más. Pero, yo no podría no recordarte, no cuando nunca olvidé esa mirada de soldado que tenías...- declaró, armándose de valor, Otabek, impactando y sonrojando levemente al rubio.

-Otabek... En serio lo siento- comentó Plisetsky, apenado, viendo un dejo de tristeza en su rival de patinaje.

-¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a la final, pensé mucho en si decirte esto o no. Pero, al final, sabía que no podría patinar contra ti si no te lo confesaba antes. Es algo que no dejaba de pensar... No dejaba de pensarte, no cuando yo te buscaba en cada amanecer, eso es algo que, no puedo contener. Me disculpo por decirte todo esto, ya que no tendrías porqué saberlo, pero, prefiero ser sincero, Yuri- confesó Altin, dejando atónito a Yurio, y aún más al proseguir-. Aunque hoy, que por fin te he reencontrado, no sé cómo decírtelo...

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó el ojiverde, ante un momento que jamás había vivido. Con lo que, Otabek, respirando hondo, le confesó, en un color de voz lleno de sentimientos puros y sinceros, hacía el hada rusa.

-No soy muy bueno hablando, pero, mi corazón es el que te ha de hablar... Yuri, todo de ti me gusta, tu talento, tu determinación y dulzura. Cuando creías que nadie se daba cuenta, yo te veía, cuando te esforzabas de más, y caías rendido; cuando tus rutinas eran perfectas pero tú querías más. Perdona por hacerlo, pero, tus pupilas eran las que me atraían a solo contemplarte, oculto entre lo que empezaba a sentir, y lo que tú ibas a pensar de mí. Yuri...

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? -le reclamó el pequeño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, respirando fuerte.

-Solo mírate y mírame. Eres hermoso y talentoso. Tus cabellos, tu rostro, todo tú; ¿Cómo te habrías de fijar en alguien como yo? ¿cómo, hace tres años iba a decírtelo, sí sabía de antemano que iba a pasar lo mismo que ahora?- declara, triste, Altin, reflejando en su mirada la distancia entre sus recuerdos y tanto amor, jamás entregado.

-Eres un estúpido por pensar así!- reclamó Yurio, gritando, entre su impacto, su molestia y, bastante tristeza.

Otabek no se movió, atónito ante lo que Yuri le gritó, dolido al escuchar eso de aquél chico que él tanto...

-Yuri, yo...

-Eres casi perfecto, pero, no te das cuenta de eso

-Eres casi perfecto, pero, no te das cuenta de eso. Tu poder y determinación, la manera en que te plantas en la pista y haces tu rutina, y tu cuerpo, se mueve de forma que hace que uno no pueda dejar de mirarlo. Si piensas que no me iba a fijar en eso desde hace mucho, te equivocas...

-Yuri, eso, ¿qué significa?

-Que tienes la culpa por no haberme dicho antes las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el moreno, desconcertado, mirando como se enojaba aún más Plisetsky.

-A que, a que si tú me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo... quizás entonces yo...- contestó, apesadumbrado, mirando el suelo y apretando sus puños- Yo... No me hubiera fijado en él.

La confesión del ojiverde había dejado correr la sangre helada en el cuerpo de Altin de golpe. Lo acababa de entender todo, en la derrota que significaba lo que no quería aceptar, pero, que esa cara de dolor de esa hada le descubría ese temor que tanto lo había recorrido, a que eso pasara un día... 

-Es Viktor, ¿no?- le preguntó el kazajo en un tono bajo, queriendo al tiempo no escuchar la respuesta. 

-Si, si... ¿Tan obvio soy?- dijo el rubio, desatando la tempestad para el héroe, al descubrir a su rival sin comparación.

-No, pero lo supuse porque es él, y no podría nadie culparte- expuso el alto, agitado por dentro, con un sonido hueco en su interior.- Tú, ¿estás enamorado de él?

-No, él, me gusta, gustaba, pero...- espetó Plisetsky, bajando su mirada y, apretando sus puños, dándole una pequeña esperanza a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Pero? 

-Pero, te reencontré tarde... Yo, desde hace tiempo decidí algo, y eso es que necesito olvidar lo que sea que por él siento. Aunque sea una tontería, pero, necesito hacerlo. Y al tiempo, no te mereces esto, ¿sabes? tú no- confesó Yurio, mirando de nuevo a Otabek, derramando lágrimas tibias y tristes en un momento lleno de tribulaciones para ambos.

-No puedes decir qué me merezco Yuri. Al final, por no arriesgarme y aceptarlo, te perdí, de todos los modos posibles. Pero aquí estoy y no pienso alejarme de nuevo de ti- respondió el alto, acariciando la mejilla izquierda del chico al que amaba con todo su ser, siendo fuerte para no llorar.

-Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, Otabek- declaró Yuri, rompiendo en dos el corazón de aquél chico que lo amaba desde que lo conoció, tres años atrás.

-Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, Otabek- declaró Yuri, rompiendo en dos el corazón de aquél chico que lo amaba desde que lo conoció, tres años atrás

-Yuri...- susurró Altin, si apenas con voz.

-Yo no te merezco, no cuando en un momento como este te digo que necesito a él olvidarle.

-¡Déjame ayudarte entonces Yuri!- exclamó, con determinación, el pelinegro.

-Pero, no es justo para ti- declaró el rubio, llorando aún más, con lo que, el moreno se acercó y lo abrazó. Un abrazo profundo, duro y hermoso, donde las lágrimas del ojiverde mojaban el pecho de aquél hombre fuerte, quien, mientras más apretaba su cuerpo al del chico, no podía evitar derramar unas solitarias lágrimas.

-Yuri, yo por ti, haría lo que fuera, aún sea esperar todo el tiempo, con tal de verte feliz. Quizás no sepa como hacer que Viktor, justamente él, salga de tu corazón, pero, sé que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para, siquiera, recuperar esa sonrisa tuya que, llenaría de calor a toda Rusia en el invierno más fuerte, en un solo instante- confesó Otabek, al oído izquierdo de Yuri, impactando al chico, quien, en su pecho, el calor que solo entrega el verdadero amor, podía percibir... aunque, quizás, era su propio calor ante el amor en esas palabras.

No había más palabras. Sin mañanas ni después. En ese mirador donde empezaban a destellar los primeros luceros de la noche, con un cielo fundido de azul y lila. 

-Otabek... - susurró Yuri, mirándose ambos, temblando y abrazando con fuerza al moreno, aferrando su chamarra con sus dedos. Con una mirada tan bella, como si la aurora se hubiera posado en ella, porque, pese a las lágrimas contorneando sus ojos, esta transmitía aquello que, Otabek había mirado esa noche donde, por vez primera, en ese salón de ballet, se habían encontrado los dos... Amor.

-Yuri...- pronunció Otabek, y, sin resistirse, sus labios acercó al ángel, lentamente, con una ternura increíble, para, cerrando sus ojos, en un reflejo que el ojiverde imitó, besarle... Besarse...

En un toque inocente, dulce, que guardaba el cúmulo de muchos sentimientos entre los dos  
En un toque inocente, dulce, que guardaba el cúmulo de muchos sentimientos entre los dos. Dejándose llevar por unos segundos, donde, sus labios no se movían, solamente, el alma del otro rozaban, en ese gesto de amor y dolor, que los hacía al tiempo derramar lágrimas desde el fondo de sus corazones. Haciendo que los dos fueran libres de ese amor no correspondido, pero que se juntaba en ese beso, el primero de los dos.

Al separarse, Otabek aún pudo contemplar por unos instantes, la faz angelical de Yurio, con sus ojos cerrados, tras haber recibido ese beso de verdadero amor...

Entonces, el ruso, saliendo de ese momento, de golpe se separó de Altin, dando un paso atrás, sin saber que decir, pero, conmoviéndose de golpe al mirar la sonrisa llena de amor que Otabek le profería.

-Yo, te puedo amar Yuri... Deja que te enseñe que el amor puede ser felicidad... Déjame demostrarte que soy la persona correcta, en el momento correcto...

-Otabek...

-Yuri, yo, te amo...- agregó el moreno, haciendo temblar a Plisetsky con ello, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, y, haciéndolo sonreír, sanando este pequeño hecho el corazón del kazajo.

-Sigues siendo igual de necio ¿verdad?- contestó el ojiverde, de manera dulce, recordando el pasado, a lo que Altin, afirmó con su cabeza-. Entonces, también sabes que pienso que eres un tonto, por fijarte en mí.

-Hace un momento me reclamaste el por qué no te había dicho antes todo y ahora me reclamas que me fije en ti- contestó el moreno, serio, desconcertando a su joven amor.- Pero, como dices, soy un necio, pero no un tonto y no me rendiré por ti; ganaré ese título, pero sobre todo, voy a pelear contra tus fantasmas y sentires; no me detendré hasta que, un día, seas tú el que me bese... Ese momento, donde sabré que quieres estar conmigo Yuri. 

-Sabes que soy yo quien ganará el Grand Prix final- dijo Yuri, confiado y sonriendo, poniendo un reto entre los dos.

-Y sabes que yo ganaré tu corazón...- agregó Otabek, rozando los cabellos de oro de su amor, volando al viento, moviendo sus dedos hasta dejarlos en la barbilla pequeña y afilada de ese hada-. Y a ti...

-Eso lo veremos, Otabek Altin...- respondió Yurio, ante la determinación de ese hombre, quien, le hizo sonrojarse sin más.- Ahora, vamos a comer algo.

Y entre dos corazones quebrados pero de cierta forma, más libres, con el peso de la competencia de sus vidas a la vuelta, y sabiéndose menos solos ahora que se habían encontrado, a pesar de tener sentimientos tan diferentes y encontrados, ambos jóvenes, en la moto del kazajo, partieron, a un mañana desconocido para sus carreras y su corazón.

Continuará...


	2. (...) correcta...

Capítulo 2. (...) correcta...

Nadie podía creer que Yuri Plisetsky, el joven debutante en la categoría senior, hubiese ganado su primer grand prix final. Y mientras todo eran vítores para Yurio, en su interior, no dejaban de resonar diferentes voces que le recordaban cosas que, en ese preciso momento, en vez de disfrutar su triunfo, lo conflictuaban.

Y allá, donde todos miraban a un ruso orgulloso y contento de su triunfo, su mirada encerraba sentires propios de quien está disperso en un sitio que no es aquí ni allá.  
Y eso, era algo que solamente una persona podía notar... El ganador del cuarto lugar.

Otabek sabía que algo no iba bien con Yuri, pero, el bajar al salón del hotel a la fiesta de los ganadores, y no verlo ahí, le hizo renovar sus sospechas acerca de ello. Tras preguntar por él, terminó por pensar que aún podría encontrarlo en su habitación. Y al tocar y abrirle la puerta el ángel atribulado, supo que no había errado su intuición.

-Otabek... ¿Qué haces aquí- cuestionó el rubio, desconcertado.  
-No te encontré en la fiesta y pensé que estabas aquí -respondió, agarrando la puerta para impedir que su amigo la cerrara-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, adelante.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Altin miró que la única luz prendida era la de la mesita de noche, y que el plenilunio era quien alumbraba más el lugar

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Altin miró que la única luz prendida era la de la mesita de noche, y que el plenilunio era quien alumbraba más el lugar. Ahí, sobre dicha mesita, brillaba, pura e inmaculada, la medalla de oro ganada horas antes.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? -dijo Yurio, sentándose en la cama, ataviado con su traje negro, y, mirando la medalla-, que yo gané la medalla pero no pude lograr que él regrese a Rusia por mi, y... Soy tan patético.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? -cuestionó el kazajo, intentando que no le afectara lo escuchado, y, sentándose a la derecha del ruso-. Justamente pensaba que era lo que te tenía pensativo en el podio...

-Son muchas cosas, creo... Antes de salir a mi rutina, Viktor me pidió que diera lo mejor de mí, y que ganara, porque era la única forma de lograr que Yuri no se retirase -reveló Plisetsky, molesto consigo-, y yo, no pude ignorar sus palabras, creo, y, ahora soy el ganador del grand prix. Patético, ¿No lo crees?

-Yo no pienso que hayas ganado porque te lo haya pedido él, sino por ti, Yuri.

-Pero...

-Escúchame -le pidió Otabek, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas, sonrojando al rubio-, el Yuri que yo conocí hace años, ese chico con mirada de soldado, él quería ganar para y por él... Lo recuerdo, cuando un día se nos preguntó el motivo por el cual patinábamos. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo no podría olvidarlo, porque mientras todos decíamos que queríamos ganar por nuestros países, fuiste el único que dio una respuesta distinta. Y eso, cambió en aquél momento, mucho de lo que pensaba.

El silencio se pronunció entre ambos por unos segundos. Otabek estaba ensimismado en sus memorias y Yuri lucía impactado ante aquél recuerdo de años atrás... un recuerdo que, parecía regresar a su mente.

-No lo he olvidado... -contestó el ojiverde, percibiendo el calor de las manos del joven que sostenían la suya, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y bajándola al piso- No lo olvidé, pero, siento como si esta noche no hubiese sido así.

Otabek, entonces, mirando al pequeño, cabizbajo, rompió el momento, y, poniéndose de pie, de la mano, jalando a su amigo, lo llevó al balcón, en total desconcierto. 

Ahí, donde se veían estrellas destellar, incapaces de no mirar a ambos jóvenes entre la nada y el todo, de la mano tomados, Otabek, posándose frente a Yuri, le declaro, rudo pero dulce, la verdad en su interior:

Ahí, donde se veían estrellas destellar, incapaces de no mirar a ambos jóvenes entre la nada y el todo, de la mano tomados, Otabek, posándose frente a Yuri, le declaro, rudo pero dulce, la verdad en su interior:

-Aquél tiempo, donde perseguía este sueño, solo y prácticamente en la oscuridad, donde te veía de lejos, fuiste tú mi luz. Una luz única, que brillaba ante el fervor de ver su deseo cumplir, y eso, me hizo pensar en ti como alguien a quien seguir. Cuando te perdí de mi lado, recordaba tiempo aquél donde eras claridad, y, con ello, me hiciste esforzarme para poder alcanzarte entonces; para un día, verme a tu lado, aunque fuera solo en el podio.

-Eso...- pronunció Plisetsky, conmovido, y, sonriendo con ternura Altin, moviendo su cabello dorado con sus dedos izquierdos, agregó:

-Tu luz proviene de la estrella que siempre has querido ser, y que hoy, demostraste a todos que eres. Ganaste por ti, para ti, y eso no puede hacer más que, en mi caso, inspirarme, a que dé todo de mí... Aunque haya perdido, el que tú ganases me hace sentirme feliz y listo para dar el siguiente paso, y aunque no sé dónde iré a parar, si sé que lo que quiero es ganar, y ahora si verme en ese podio... con tu luz... con el hombre que hoy venció a los mejores patinadores del mundo, con base a su esfuerzo, entrega y pasión... Contigo...

Yurio podía sentir el calor en sus pómulos, al roce de los dedos de Otabek en su piel, y, al mezclarse en estos sus cabellos

Yurio podía sentir el calor en sus pómulos, al roce de los dedos de Otabek en su piel, y, al mezclarse en estos sus cabellos... Y esa luz en sus ojos, al haber recordado tanto, y expresar aún más. 

-Otabek... Pasé años persiguiendo este sueño. Y, ahora que lo tengo, creí, que todo había sido por alguien más, pero, tú me recordaste algo que llegué realmente a olvidar... Tú, no me has dejado olvidarme de quien fui. Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, agradéceselo a que en ti, aún veo esa luz... La que tus pupilas de verde fulgor me hacen traer esas reminiscencias, de aquellos días en que te conocí, y en los que, te, perdí...- contestó el moreno, apesadumbrado, notándolo el ojiverde, quien, solo pudo atinar a abrazarse a su cuerpo, asombrando a su amigo. 

Ninguno dijo nada. Las manos frías del rubio se enlazaban en el cuello de Otabek, quien, ante ese gesto, únicamente pudo abrazar la delgada cintura del ruso, el cual, podía percibir el sonido agitado del corazón del héroe kazajo, al recargar su perfil izquierdo a su fuerte pecho.

Otabek besó la cabeza de Yuri, percibiendo el delicado aroma de sus cabellos, llenando de rojo el rostro oculto del pequeño, enunciando:

-Quisiera detener este momento por siempre...

Y lo cierto era que, ninguno buscaba detener ese instante, uno donde el sonido lejano de la ciudad se mezclaba con el manto estelar, y con un cálido sentir de no querer irse jamás de esos brazos, ni uno ni otro

Y lo cierto era que, ninguno buscaba detener ese instante, uno donde el sonido lejano de la ciudad se mezclaba con el manto estelar, y con un cálido sentir de no querer irse jamás de esos brazos, ni uno ni otro. 

-Y aunque no haya ganado, aún hay mucho que le quiero enseñar a tu corazón, para que un día, pueda latir al unísono del mío, Yuri.

Yurio se atrevió, ante tales palabras pronunciadas, a volver a mirar a Otabek, reflejándose en sus ojos llenos de dulzura para entregarle solo a él... sin saber sí, ante verlo acercarse a su rostro, él también lo había hecho, para, al final, entregarse en un beso que los labios de ambos de pasión fundió, quizás presas de la euforia de la competencia horas antes, tal vez, de las sensaciones de corazones rotos del tiempo atrás, o a lo mejor, de esa necesidad del otro desde su primer beso, noches atrás. 

Segundos, varios de que esos labios se movieran en la cadencia de una entrega propia de la desesperación, un pequeño hilo se tendió entre los dos, anunciando su separación, y el regreso de sus respiraciones

Segundos, varios de que esos labios se movieran en la cadencia de una entrega propia de la desesperación, un pequeño hilo se tendió entre los dos, anunciando su separación, y el regreso de sus respiraciones. 

-Yuri, lo siento

-Yuri, lo siento...- atinó, apenadísimo, a decir el pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente ante sentir que había equivocado al volver a besar al hada.

-No, no pasa nada -contestó Plisetsky, mirando el piso, sintiendo aún sus labios vibrar-. Creo que nos estarán esperando en el banquete.

-Si, si, vamos.

Y, saliendo, rojos y sin querer verse por la pena, ambos cruzaron el umbral del balcón, para, bajar a dicho banquete, en honor a Yuri Plisetsky.

Cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron, de inmediato, la atención, y todos se volcaron en Yurio, quien, terminó tan lejos como el salón podía poner distancia, de Otabek, quien, feliz por su amigo, decidió celebrar el momento, sin quitar de su mente el anter...

Cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron, de inmediato, la atención, y todos se volcaron en Yurio, quien, terminó tan lejos como el salón podía poner distancia, de Otabek, quien, feliz por su amigo, decidió celebrar el momento, sin quitar de su mente el anterior momento de pasión vivido. 

Las horas pasaron, todos festejaron, y, el momento de dar el brindis por Yuri, llegó. Copas arriba, al rubio le fue dada la palabra para expresarse sobre su primer lugar, con todos mirándole. Él, incómodo al mirar a Viktor, y, en el fondo, feliz del segundo lugar de Katsuki, empezó a decir:

-Solo quiero agradecer a quienes me han entrenado estos años, quienes confiaron en mí y me han llevado aquí. Al final, este primer lugar no regresó a mí a nadie más a Rusia, más que a quien fui, y eso me hace sentir satisfecho... Y al hoy alguien recordarme mi motivo para obtener esta victoria, puedo decirles que esta es la primera de muchas que vendrán. Gracias. 

Todos aplaudieron, y chocaron sus copas, sin notar que, al final, la mirada de soldado del ganador se posaba en el cuarto lugar, quien, ante tal hecho, solo pudo sonreír. 

Y así, siguió la noche, con los dos jóvenes platicando de todo con todos, menos de ellos... Olvidando, que, al otro día, sus caminos, nuevamente, tomarían rumbos diferentes, lejanos; solitarios...

Sin el otro... 

Continuará...


End file.
